(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tee or branch connections to a pipeline and, more particularly, to a method of connecting tee or branch assemblies to pipelines such as hydrocarbons, for example crude oil or natural gas, or water mains.
(2) Description of Related Art
An existing technique for repairing damaged steel pipelines uses basically two half-shells which are secured together to form a shell assembly which encircles the pipeline leaving an annulus between the pipeline and the shell assembly which may be filled with grout that bonds the shell assembly to the pipeline wall. The grout thus fills and surrounds the damaged region and supports the damaged pipeline wall. Alternatively, the shell assembly may be secured by welding to the pipeline.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of securing tee or branch connections to pipelines.